


Earn Me Love Me Keep Me

by SleepyWiredWrites



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWiredWrites/pseuds/SleepyWiredWrites
Summary: Koaru Hitachiin/OCAfter graduating university with his long time girl Mei Kimura, Koaru Hitachiin finds himself faced with the decision that could impact both his families life and his relationship.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), TamaHaru
Kudos: 1





	Earn Me Love Me Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was generated from this fic and going forward events mentioned from this fic will appear in later chapters. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5686951/1/Guilty-Beauty-Love

_**Many Years Ago, two weeks before Ouran graduation ceremony**_

They sat in the bay window of Koaru’s bedroom. Mei relaxed into Koaru chest as the butterflies flew outside, they sat in a comfortable silence, Koaru occasionally kissing her exposed shoulder. 

The last two weeks had been chaos with the rumours that Koaru was engaged to be married to an heiress from who was transferring to Ouran after graduation. Now the couple were on the road to rekindle their relationship however, this situation brought up feelings for Mei. 

Koaru from a prominent family and while she was from a somewhat prominent family, she was still deemed worthless in the eyes of the higher society due to the scorn of her paternal grandfather. She knew how social politics worked, all too well. 

Turning around to face Koaru she took a deep breath. 

“I need to speak to you about something” 

“What is it about?” Koaru quirked a brow, keeping his attention focused on his girlfriend. 

“Well, its just that, I love you very much but I know that if it came down to it that if there was a situation that needed you to marry to save your family, I wouldn’t be happy about it, but I wouldn’t stand in your way if you chose to do your duty as the son and heir.“ 

She looked away for a moment, it wasn’t easy to talk about the future with Koaru. There was always that nagging voice in the back of her mind that she shouldn’t get too comfortable as this could easily be taken away. Not that she doubted Koaru’s love for her, but she also knew that he loved his family and she couldn’t stand the guilt and sadness if he chose her over them and regretted it. 

Feeling his hand take hers, he brought it to his lips kissed the back of her hand, she gazed at him while he did so before listening to his reply. 

“If I were Tamaki, I would probably promise you that this wouldn’t happen that we would stay together forever but I’m not. I don’t know what will happen in the future with my family or yours, but I love you very much and want to stay by your side as long as I can. I can’t make promises on what I would do if that situation occurs if it ever does but I can promise you that I will be in your life however I can because you are very dear to me. “ 

In that moment, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, she moved and kissed him on the lips as he held her close. They stayed like that for a while. just being together. 

_**Present Day**_

It all started with a phone call. 

It was around ten pm as Koaru Hitachiin rubbed his eyes awake from the soft ringtone of his phone, carefully moving as not to wake the sleeping beauty on his chest, feeling the small puffs on air on his skin as she slept. 

Pressing the answer button, he heard his mums voice through the phone apologizing for the late hour, but it was urgent, Koaru asked for a few minutes before to get to place that wasn’t going to wake Mei. Slowly moving to get out of bed without waking his love, he walked out of their shared bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

“I can talk now, what’s going on? It everyone alright?” 

Koaru couldn’t fathom many scenarios on why at such late hour his mother would be calling him and the ones he could imagine were very, very bad. Filling up the kettle with water and putting it on the stove to boil, he listened to his mother talk. 

“Don’t worry, everyone’s fine, but I have some important news regarding our financial situation. As you know, we are dangerously close to financial ruin and societal outcasts, and while your friends families have helped a great deal, I have made a deal with a family that can save us, they have connections in the industry, however, the deal requires a hand in marriage. “ 

He heard his mom take a deep breath as he took the now boiled kettle over the stove and made himself tea, keenly aware of where this conversation was headed. 

“With your older brother married, the only option is for you to marry their’ daughter. I have already agreed.” 

Koaru felt like the world he knew just stopped. 

“You have a duty to your family. This marriage would solve all our financial worries. I will be announcing the engagement Sunday night, that gives you time to say goodbye to Mei and work everything out.” 

With that, his mother hung up, leaving Koaru to contemplate a decision, he once thought he’d never have to think about.


End file.
